The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDP16186’. ‘KLEDP16186’ originated from a branch mutation of the proprietary mutation parent ‘KLEDP07088’ (unpatented) in March 2010 in Stuttgart, Germany.
In August 2012, ‘KLEDP16186’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings. ‘KLEDP16186’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation in Stuttgart, Germany via vegetative cuttings.